


Prelude

by Morrigan1986



Series: The Other Gods [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dreamwalking, F/M, Gen, Loki Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan1986/pseuds/Morrigan1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki languishes in prison in Asgard awaiting judgement from Odin but his former allies have promised to hunt him down if he failed. Between The Other and Odin, Loki grabs hold of the only reprieve he is given: the strange woman that haunts his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude

Loki was awaiting his sentence, his punishment for his attempted conquest of Midgard. He had been waiting a week and yet there had been no word from Odin Allfather. But it was not the Allfather and his judgement that worried him, that plagued his sleep with nightmares. The Other had promised that the punishment for failure would make him beg for something as sweet as pain. Loki was sure that the Other was responsible for the visions that haunted him nightly, just as he was sure that it was he who poisoned his mind and pushed him to act more rashly than normal. Loki's mind had cleared after the beating he had received at the hands of that beast. Clear enough to realize how terrible a predicament he was in, the Other and his master after him and his father set to punish him for his betrayal.

Loki lay down on the narrow bed in his cell hoping this time sleep would bring a reprieve from his troubles. The glass walled cell with its bright lights and white colouring reminded him far too much of his previous cell on Migard. The nightmares began almost as soon as he fell asleep. Visions of unspeakable horrors tormented him. But the howling voices, grasping talons, the freezing cold and burning heat faded away and he found himself laying down on a firm and uneven surface with his eyes closed. A gentle breeze blew over him smelling of summer flowers. He became aware that his head was resting in someone's lap. He opened his eyes, above his head spread the branches of a giant oak tree. Loki tipped his head back, coming face to face with the pale face and dark hair of the woman who's lap was currently serving as his pillow.

She smiled down at him, "Hush, just relax."

He found himself nodding, closing his eyes again. He was drifting off again when his mind became aware of the wrongness of the situation. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know who she was and he didn't know how he got there. Loki jerked away from the mysterious female. "No. Who are you? Where am I? What is happening?"

She raised her in a calming gesture in response to his agitated behavior. " I am sorry if I worried you but your nightmares have been disturbing me. I had hoped that I could calm your sleep. I apologize if I have over stepped." She inclined her head.

Loki stared at her for a moment. He asked the only question he could think of, "Why?"

The raven haired girl cocked her head, "Why what?"

"Why would you help me?"

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms now, "You would rather suffer the nightmares?" she asked.

"No." He answered honestly, "But I do not appreciate having my mind controlled even if with good intentions." His voice took on a note of warning.

She gave a brief nod of her head "What would you have me do then? I do not think that leaving you to your dreams will be good for anyone here." They held their gaze for a few moments. She uncrossed her arms and held out her hand "How about we begin again? No deceptions, no illusions. Agreed?"

He shook her hand "Agreed." As soon as the last syllable had left his mouth the scene around him seemed to shift. They still were in the shade of the mighty oak but now both stood facing each other. The woman in his dream- woman of his dream he smirked- came into better focus. Her eyes reminded him of the sky at twilight. "You are obviously not of Asgard, so who are you?"

She gave a small smile as she began to pace slowly around him "I am from a realm far, far removed from your own but, like you I am considered a god by mortals. You may call me Reagan." There was a moment of silence where it seemed that she was waiting for him to say something. When nothing was forthcoming she spoke again "What do you wish to do? Since you did not enjoy my idyll." Her tone was almost offended.

Loki gave a small smirk at that "It is not that I don't appreciate a good idyll, more the methods used. Does that normally work?" He asked with a smile.

She returned the smile "You are the first to refuse. I'm not sure whether to be insulted or intrigued. But you have not answered my question, what do you wish to do? This _is_ your dream after all."

Loki sat down against the trunk of the tree "Rest, I want to rest." He said rubbing his face.

She walked closer "And how prey tell is that different to what I provided?"

His only response was to glare at her. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree.

She sat down and propped her chin up on her hand. She studied him across the grass. After a long stretch of silence she spoke once more "What is it that haunts you so?"

He didn't bother to open his eyes "Nothing haunts me." He lied instinctively.

"You must be haunted by something. No one would have such nightmares if they were truly free of burdens." He heard the rustle of fabric as she shifted positions yet he refused to open his eyes. He was unsure of what to make of Reagan or the situation so he tried to ignore it and enjoy these few minutes of peace. Apparently she did not agree with such a plan, "I did not realize just how tedious this would be... just sitting and doing nothing."

He let out sigh "You could just _leave_."

"No _I_ can't. _I'm_ the one keep this dreamscape going. I leave and the nightmares return." He cracked one eye open. "Therefore, it is in your best interest to keep me entertained." She smiled.

He looked squarely at her now "And how do you suggest I do that?" he asked with not a little bit a of snark.

Her smile grew even wider "Oh _such_ a loaded question." She leaned forward in a suggestive pose. He shifted uncomfortably. She sat up, "How about you tell me about yourself. That seem fair?"

"What is there to tell?" he said self deprecatingly.

"Well how about you start with who you are. I do not generally make a habit of wandering into the dreams of strange men."

He sighed "My name is Loki. I have been called Liesmith, silvertongue, God of Mischief. I have tried to destroy Jotunheim, conquer Midgard and have tried kill my brother Thor more than once. I have failed at all of these and now await my punishment at the hands of my family that I have betrayed and the allies I failed. Is that enough?" he asked in a bitter tone.

"So you have had a run of bad luck."

He looked at her incredulously " A run of bad luck? I list off a long line of crimes, tried to kill millions and all you can say is I've had 'a run of bad luck'?"

She shrugged "I am not one to judge."She seemed to change topics, "Is it your family or your allies that are the source of your nightmares?"

His face became a mask "I don't believe that is any of your business." he said tersely.

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes "Well if you feel that way then I shall depart." She stood up in a huff preparing to leave, letting him lapse back into his nightmares.

Loki sighed, she wasn't giving him many options. She would hold off the nightmares but only as long as she pleased, if he angered her or did not play along with her games she would vanish and return him to the lamentable state he had been in previously "No, please don't leave." He lowered his gaze "My allies. I was given an army to conquer Midgard in return for the Tesseract. I failed to conquer Midgard or deliver the Tesseract. They... they promised horrible things if I failed." He choked out. He kept his gaze down so he wouldn't have to see the pity in her eyes or her tentatively reach out for him.

"Hence the nightmares." She gestured towards him.

"Hence the nightmares." He repeated. "What about you? If you don't make a habit of 'wandering into strange men's dreams', how did you stumble in here?" Loki swept his arm in a wide arc to encompass everything around them. He was not interested in being at anyone's mercy. He needed to know more about the fickle female in front of him, but he had to admit to himself that he did find her very intriguing. "What person shrugs at the mention of the destruction of millions? Why take interest in such a loathsome creature as myself? Why?" His voice took on a desperate edge.

She stared at him for a full minute before answering "What kind of villain finds his own actions repulsive? I have killed and destroyed in the name of greater good. I stand by my decisions but, you, you almost expect, almost _wish_ , that I condemn you for your action. Villains I find seldom believe what they do is wrong. Maybe I am intrigued by what makes a man like you tick?" she said quietly.

It was Loki's turn to stare. After a moment he spoke "But it still doesn't answer my question. How did we get here?"

She ducked her head, blushing slightly. "Not quite sure myself. I was working on a complex bit of spell work when I found your dreams intruding. I felt... compelled to help."

His interest was piqued at her mention of magic. "You know magic?"

She smiled "Yes. Would you like me to teach you?"

He waved her off "I already know magic."

"Oh, but I can teach you so much more."

He gave her a wicked smile "Teach me."

 

* * *

The two quickly became engrossed in their talks about magic. This continued on for the next several weeks. At night, Loki and Reagan shared magic techniques, debated philosophy and talked in the little fantasy meadow. During the day, Loki would sit and practice what she had taught him. The cell was designed to limit what he could do, it was all but impossible to escape but he could extend his senses far beyond their limits or create minor conjurations. It helped passed the time.

Loki looked forward to falling asleep now. Reagan had become the closest thing to a friend he ever had. He might have spent his youth running around with Thor and his friends but they were not _his_ friends. They had tolerated him for Thor's sake but they were quick to abandon him once Thor was gone as he saw during his disastrously short reign. She shared the same interests. She was quick witted. He enjoyed verbally sparing with her the way he had never enjoyed the physical clashes of his brother and friends had engaged in.

The two lay in amongst the wild flowers and tall grass in comfortable silence when he spoke up "What do you think is better strength of mind or body?" he inquired.

She propped herself up so she could look at him. "That is a rather seemingly random question."

He looked up at her "Well as random as it is, what do you think?"

She looked up for a second granting him a lovely view of her neck and décolletage. "I have always found that brute strength does not guarantee victory every time. There is more to battle than being stronger then your opponent. You need to be able to anticipate and think ahead. To say nothing of the politics of ruling a kingdom." addressing his unspoken fears. She returned her gaze to him. "Does that answer your seemingly random question?"

Their gaze held as Loki became uncomfortably aware of how close Reagan was. He was beginning to understand why it was called attraction, he felt drawn to her _. If you sit here like this any longer it's only going to become awkward and the moment will be lost!_ His mind screamed at him. He hesitated, this was not a situation that he had the fortune to find himself in too many times before. _KISS HER!_ His mind bellowed. He reached up and kissed her. She kissed back, leaning into the kiss and lost balance and fell forward onto him.

She started to giggle. "Not my finest moment." She smiled and rested her chin on his chest. He laughed, playing with her hair. She leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. "I think we can improve on that."

 

* * *

Loki sat in his cell practicing extending his senses beyond the four walls of his jail. He was savouring the fact that Odin continued to drag his heels on passing judgment on him. He knew as soon as he was removed from this state of limbo his contact with Reagan would be at an end. _It's a pity I never got to meet her in person._ He thought morosely. _But that_ would _be typical of me, the first real connection to another person and its entirely in my head._

He let out a sigh, his focus was off today as it had been yesterday, and the day before. The intensity of his interactions with Reagan was amazing and it was causing him to daydream about it instead of practicing his magic. He breathed in deep, calming himself. Focus. He stretched out with his mind once more trying to discern the sounds of the guards in the hall. There were the muted footsteps of the guards' boots on the stone floor and the rustle of fabric from the guards' cloaks that he expected to hear, but there was another sound that he could barely make out that he did not expect: a rasping, chitinous sound, almost beyond what he could detect. It worried him. Despite the end to the nightmares, he was still well aware what was after him. He strained to better make out the mysterious sound but it was for naught. The sound did not get any clearer or closer.

He was about to give up after twenty minutes of desperately trying to catch the slightest hint of what was out there when there was a muffled cry and a quiet thump. Loki sat up straight. There was another quiet unmistakable thump, another body falling gently to the floor. He crept towards the nearest glass wall of the cell. The cell maybe a brightly lit glass cage but the room beyond was swallowed up in shadows, so he pressed himself up against the glass stretching out his senses once again, hoping to catch sight of whatever was out there. The faint rasping sound seemed to bounce around the room beyond his cell. Suddenly the wall he was leaning against exploded inward throwing Loki across the cell and slammed his head into the wall at the back, cracking the glass. His head was spinning and his vision swam but he could make out the shapes of the three Chitauri that stood in front of him. Terror swept over him but he braced himself for the coming fight. The three Chitauri tensed, preparing to jump. As one of the Chitauri leaped towards Loki, he brought up his hands to defend himself. Shadowy tendrils plucked the attacker out of the air, dragging it to the floor. More tendrils wrapped themselves around the other two. He stared blankly at the fallen aliens and at Reagan who appeared out of the shadows. "Wha...?" was all that came out before darkness claimed him.

 

* * *

Slowly awareness flooded back on. Loki was in a bed. Sunshine warmed him. _This is obviously not the cell._ He was leery of opening his eyes and end the pleasantness. _I doubt that the Chitauri would be this kind._ Fingers brushed some hair out of his face. He assumed this was a sign he should open his eyes. He was greeted to the most wonderful sight. Reagan looked down at him with concern. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought, I seem to be unconscious."

She laughed quietly "You're not unconscious, though you were for a while. I was quite worried. This is real. I rescued you. Although it was odd for me to running around in strange men's dreams, it is definitely interesting to have strange men in my bed." She favoured him with a big smirk.

He smiled back and pulled her down into a kiss. _This could work._

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Loki has escaped his imprisonment and the Chitauri but nothing goes well from Loki for long. Loki and Reagan will return in Cat's Paw.


End file.
